The Orochimaru Case
by Etheral-moment
Summary: Rating for news related issues.Kabuto decides to watch the news one day and he is shocked to see Orochimaru going to jail… MADNESS! The sound nins get scared, And become witness’s in a court room... Feel the terror of the Michael Jackson case! Buahahahaa
1. Prologue

**The Orochimaru Case**

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Hello peoples! Ummm… so what's up? This is really stupid so its one of my theories… a stupid theory.

_**Summary**: Kabuto decides to watch the news one day and he is shocked to see Orochimaru going to court… … MADNESS! The sound nins get scared, And become witness's Feel the terror of the Michael Jackson case!_

**Orochimaru:** - You degrade me to a whole new level…

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Ummmm… I know. But would you like to say the disclaimer?

**Orochimaru:** Not really, but since this fic is based on me I will because I am nice.

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Right….

**Orochimaru: **

**Disclaimer:** KaibasShadowGirl does not own anything listed here, Naruto characters, Michael Jackson, Neverland, Global, CNN or Seto Kaiba's lawyers… There... The disclaimer has been finished.

Yawn 'This is soooo boooring', Kabuto thought to himself while performing open heart surgery on Kimimaro. He looked down at the bloody chest and then up at the clock which was convieniently placed in front of his face. After realizing it was his break, he decided this operation was too much trouble. So he reached inside and ripped his heart out. Quickly before Orochimaru yelled at him, he t placed the clock where the heart was meant to be and quickly stiched him up.

The anti-septic wore off soon after and Kabuto gently placed the bone-using fighter on the recovery table. Kimimaro looked at his stiches and smiled. "I-it ticks! Oh! How I love you!" he shouted and tried to hug Kabuto but he already left the room and was on his break…. Needless to say Kimimaro had a nice conversation with the floor.

Grabbing a bowl of ice-cream(my mom's eating ice-cream right now so to say.. epiphany!) from the fridge in the strange kitchen, he decided it was best if he caught up with what was happening in the world today.

After getting in a comfortable place and kicking both Zaku and Dosu(ha! Had to mention them) off the couch and stole the converter from them, he flipped the channel to CBC news… He almost fell asleep and decided that was "definitely not" a way to keep a youth his age entertained… so he turned on global which also had news.He was planning to change the channel when Zaku moaned a very bored "The great me is booored ! This show , if you call it is booooring!"

Kabuto nodded his head at him and was going to change the channel (what else?) to YTV, but a something caught his eye.. A certain someone.

Kabuto's like this write now: Oo. Dosu looked up and then looked at the screen. He was also like Oo. Now Zaku was getting highly annoyed he was like + ( the + is supposed to be a vein)"What are you two looking at!", he shouted.

Kabuto never moved his eyes(1) from the t.v. screen and simply pointed towards the tv. When Zaku looked he almost fell over…Silence engulfed them for a while except for the lady who was the reporter…"Michael Jacksons trial has been postponed for a week due to a death in the family for one of his eterny…" she trailed off.

Zaku was the one to break the silence. "Dude… Was that Orochimaru-sama?"

Dosu shook his head, the frilly pompom thing following after him, "I-I don't know…"

Kabuto's eyes filled with fire, 'This is my chance! I can finally get revenge on that perverted Sannin!', He punched his hands and pulled a cell phone from those creepy scarves he wears around his waist. He dialed a number and waited patiently for an answer.

(The phone conversation)

A secretary answered, "Hello", came her ringing voice," Kaibacorperation how may we help you?"

"Hello.", he replied, "This is Kabuto; get me the great lawyers of Seto Kaiba."

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Chappie 1 is complete… I wish I wrote more. Oo okaaay… that wasn't very a funny chapter but that will have to do for tonight. My mom is kicking me off TT waah… I promise if you give me lots of reviews flames or comments I will update… tell me how I'm doing! Ill give you credit for any ideas!... READ AND REVIEW! Um… and yaah… okay!


	2. Mr Orochimaru, your under arrest

**KaibasShadowGirl: **Hi, and welcome back! Thank you for your reviews! You made me feel so happy Well since you liked it so much I'm gonna update today. Heh… Zaku-kun? Can you say the disclaimer?

**Zaku:** … Why?

**KaibasShadowGirl: **O-o Because I love you very much… and would be very happy if you did. snorts that's why.

**Zaku:** Hmph…. Fine.

**Disclaimer**: KaibasShadowGirl does not own shit. She owns a poster of Naruto, Scooby Doo, Hamtaro, a playstation 2 and other Naruto accessories… Thank Kami-sama she doesn't own me.

**KaibasShadowGirl: **looks awayHmph… I feel so lubbed… Again a special thanks to my first reviewers:

**_Dark Nemesis 7:_** Yes I like Kimimaro too, but I haven't seen that much of him.

**_lavender butterfly_**: Thank you for your invigorating comment… ha jokes thankx 4 the review.

**_Eric Cartman's Evil Minion_**: Heh… your name is awesome. Gotta love South Park.

**_Saki:_** … Don't worry I plan to write more.

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Thanks again for the 'views and I'll update lots enjoy the chapter.

-

_**Chapter 2 : Mr. Orochimaru, your under arrest.**_

Zaku had his eyes glued to the screen, this scared the hell out of him… Orochimaru- lookin' like that? Why would he steal _that_ face? "Dosu-san? Is that Master Orochimaru? He looks scary…"

Dosu stared at the screen as well, equally as creeped out, and shook his head. He took a small glance at Kabuto and noted that he was making an important call. A call that could **_save them all!_** (Meaning all the sound-nins)

As thunder flashed in the back-round, Kabuto glared at Dosu's thought bubble and gave it a loud, "SSSSSShhhhhh! I'm on the phone."

Dosu- or his thought bubble apologized, 'Shut the hell up! You, royal ass kisser!'

Ahem I said, the thought bubble apologized… 'Hmph. –loudly- I'M SORRY I'LL THINK QUIETER!'

Kabuto snarled and started sending words through his own thought bubble- words and phrases that neither Dosu_ nor_ Zaku(1), did not care for… And well, let's just say that the secretary from KaibaCorperation got offended, hung up the phone and deleted him from the "Child genius phone buddies list", on Seto Kaiba's desk.

Kabuto was like: …. -deep breath in, deep breath out. And KABOOM! His mind went nuts. His glasses broke and his mind was set off in eruption mode. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT FKING TOOK TO GET IN THAT M-ER, F-ING BUDDIES LIST? HUH? DO YAH? DO YAH? HUH? HUH? HUH?"

By now, Zaku and Dosu were scared spitless and were holding on to each other in fear of being devoured slowly. And also by now, many other Sound-Nins have filtered into the room from the yells, even the recuperating Kimimaro. Some of them were laughing at Zaku and Dosu, some of them died of shock because they looked at the television screen and some were also scared spitless.

Yaroi, being the genius he is, made a smart observation, "Whoa! Isn't that, like, totally, Orochimaru-sama?"

His partner in crime (I forgot that guy's name… he tried to rape Kankurou in the chunnin exams… what was his name? M… something) also looked at the screen and squealed out, "Eeeek! Oh, my gosh! You are so, totally smart! He looks just like him!"

While Yaroi and his _buddy_ squealed like little girls and frolicked in a field of wild flowers, the rest of the ninja's were carefully looking at the screen of the television. Kimimaro, not really minding the image of Orochimaru (or his look alike any way), spoke, "This is boring. Let's watch Ytv… The 4kids! Dubbed version of Yugioh! Is on!" (A/N- Oh, joy)

Normally, everyone would have agreed, but they heard the lady, News reporter speak again. "Michael Jackson, the king of Pop rock, is accused of sexually molesting a little boy."

Everyone: O-o …

Kimimaro's eyes began to tear up, "NOOO! It's impossible! Master Orochimaru would never do that!" He trailed off when the News reporter spoke again…

"Apparently, he uses his large home and land to lure young children to spend nights, or even weeks at his home and bedside…Sometimes he would have 'sleepovers' with them as well." Kabuto gave a small, nonchalant cough at this comment. As the woman trailed off, the noise in the room began to erupt.

Others were like, "AAAAH!", and like, "Holy shit!" but worst was the sound -4…

Jiroubu started to freak out, and Kidoumaru was flailing his 6 arms around hitting both Sakkon and his brother Ukon smack dab in the face. "Why you son of a bitch!" Shouted Sakkon and began the try to pummel Kidoumaru to itty-bitty pieces. Soon Tayuya, who wasn't as worried as the rest because she was a girl (and we all know Michael Jackson only goes after little boys), joined in and it eventually turned out to be "the sound 4 melee."

Kabuto smacked his head and decided it was time for some order in this room….

-

Orochimaru was walking back into his evil layer and decided it was very quiet. He didn't hear any cries for help or Yaroi whining to Kabuto about Being underappreciated. It was scary. Not a, I just got Jiraiya drunk and he tried to kiss me scary, not a Sarutobi-sensei just said I'm not good enough to be the Hokage scary, it was just the Im alone in the dark and I think monsters are going to jump out at me kinda scary…. But what did jump out at him scarred him for the rest of his life. It was _his own_

Sound-nin's holding banners with a picture of him equipped with a slash through it, (y'know the bigass red circles and that / through it?) and a pair of hand cuffs.

Normally, he wouldn't mind the hand cuffs, cough for a means of _entertainment(2), _but he person holding the cuff's was not his beloved uke (who shall remain nameless until the trial)…. It was Jiroubou! Oh, the horror! Jiroubou approached him slowly and backed away only to have himself held in place by Kidoumaru's 6 arms. "Orochimaru, your under arrest…"

-

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Well there's chappie 2… I will update soon. Hah!

I was goin' for some small shonen-ai hints, why? 'Cause the couple is funny, that's why…

If you don't understand you are either a) a goody- two shoes, or b) a dumbass… I mean s… e…x. No offense dudes and dudettes

**Zaku: **This was the most idiotic fanfic I've ever read… It's worse than… HEY! What is the meaning of (1)? I have no idea what your talkin' bout!

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Umm…please review and I will make you a trial witness or an eterny( either Orochimaru's side or the sound-nins side ut which one you want in the review)… hah! Have fun! Thanx again!


	3. IMPORTANT Author Note! and thanks to som...

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Hi I'm back! I'm very sorry it took me so long to update but I'm working on a Choose your own adventure fic!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any thing… There we go.. But I do own the 5 of clubs… (Hugs Naruto playing cards 5 of clubs) _5 of clubs is a picture of Zaku._

Hey! To all my reviewers! Here is credit to you! Hands a cookie of Itachi out and for those of you who hate him, Here's a? Cookie to you

**Young Sasuke: **I am very proud that I have made you laugh so hard. Thank you for your comments. Please keep your eyes on this fic I update at random stages.

**Dark Nemesis 7: **I will keep writing. Ha-ha! Thank you for reviewing again!

**FullmetalGirl: **We are a team! I just didn't realize you wanted to help. Heh. Alright I'll let you help with the rest of the chapters

**Naraku's Phoenix: **Oh my, please! Don't get in trouble because of me! I would hate it if you were to lose marks! bows head and thank you for your review.

**Alacard Crimson: **Thank-you! I'm sorry I forgot how to spell "Sakon"! Ahhh! I'm an idiot! Thanks for correcting me! And I'm so happy you remembered Misumi's name! No, really I am. I may sound sarcastic but it's pure and a true apology and gratitude! And thank you for reviewing my fic. If you like sound people and OOC-ness, look at my other fic. Its about Dosu and Zaku you might hate the summary but it's hilarious.

**Important:** I'm gonna put this on hold for a while because I need people to review and submit which side the want to be. Infact thats one of the reasons I have been anti- updating... but. Please review on if you want to be the defense atternyor prosecution. Thankies. This is not a chapter of this fic... Just on hold.

_>>>>>>>>>>>_

**What you need to do, **

If you would like to become one of the defence atterny, the prosecution party or a witness...

To become one of the following, you must send in,

Name:(fake or nickname)

Choice: (prosecution,defense or witness)

Personality: (are you gonna be snooty, shy, helpful... etc;)

Also, if possible,please tell who you want to defend. It can't be more than 3 people. If youre a witness dont worry about it ok?

**Please review. If you would like some more chappies I need some court peoples... I will also except jurors if you want to be that... But, you wont come into the fic until all the people made there testimony...**

Again! Review in order to make this fic work.


End file.
